


Worthless?

by NovaKnifu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, but you can take it however you want!, this wasn’t written as a ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaKnifu/pseuds/NovaKnifu
Summary: Nagito Komaeda finds himself being comforted in a strange place.





	Worthless?

**Author's Note:**

> Important note!! This can be taken as a ship or just friendship! It’s up to you to decide that! Please enjoy <3!!

Worthless.   
Utterly and absolutely worthless.   
Nagito knew this was all he would ever be. A waste of space, a talentless piece of trash, human scum, the list went on and on.  
He was pathetic, too.  
Sitting in the bathroom and crying was a pathetic thing to do, right? An ultimate would never find themselves in this situation. However, Nagito wasn’t an ultimate. He could never consider his “talent” a talent. Compared to the others at Hope’s Peak, he was just...painfully below average. He considered himself unworthy. Human garbage doesn’t belong in such a school.   
...  
He smiled down into his knees...it was funny. It was hilarious how pathetic he was. Tears continued to silently fall down his face. His back was against the bathroom wall. He probably belonged there, anyways, with the disgusting bathroom floor. He ran his fingers through his messy white hair, his pathetic smile still plastered on his pathetic crying face.

He must have been in there for at least 30 minutes...he didn’t care that he was skipping class. It was a class he didn’t deserve to be in, anyways. He wiped at his tears with the sleeve of his jacket, but to no avail. His tears kept spilling like a leaky faucet.

“Hey, Nagito...are you okay?”  
Nagito raised his head from his knees, noticing a girl holding a DS standing in front of him. He was too busy wallowing in pity to even hear her come in.

“Chiaki...what are you doing in the Men’s Restroom?” He wiped at his tears again, trying to keep the topic on anyone else but him.

“I always come to the boys bathroom to play games. Boys are less likely to tell on me for skipping class...I think.”

Nagito tried to smile at her, but he couldn’t. He wasn’t even strong enough to smile. He was pathetic, pathetic, pathetic, pathetic-

“Nagito, why are you crying? You look awful...how long have you been in here?”’  
Chiaki sat down next to Nagito, concern plastered on her face.

“Ah...I’m fine. Please, don’t worry about trash like me. Don’t waste your thoughts.” Nagito said calmly, like he had said it 1000 times before.

“I don’t think your trash. You must be here at Hope’s Peak for a reason...maybe. Even if other people don’t think your that special, I think you’re pretty great...that’s why we’re friends. At least, that’s what I think...” Chiaki smiled, placing a hand on her cheek.

“Heh, I don’t deserve to have you as a friend...you’re an ultimate, a symbol of hope...! And I’m just...Nagito Komaeda. I have no special talent, and nothing I do in life will ever make a difference.” Nagito looked down at his hand, a pained smile on his face.

“You’ve made a difference in my life.” Chiaki placed her hand on his.

“Huh...?”

“By being my friend, you’ve made a difference in my life! Who knows how lonely I’d be without you...a lot of people don’t like me because I spend all my time playing games. But...you spend a lot of time with me. So...because of you, I’m a little more happy...I think.”

Nagito felt his breath hitch. Did he...really matter to someone like Chiaki? He felt tears well up in his eyes again.

“I’m here for you.” Chiaki pulled Nagito into a hug...  
Nagito thought it felt nice. If Chiaki thoight so, then....maybe...he did deserve it.


End file.
